Untitled
by kibaschick
Summary: something i thought up one day


1_Untitled Naruto Fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Summary: Some stupid shit that just came up in my head._

_Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Tenten, Kiba: 21 years old_

_Kakashi: 35 years old_

_One day, Ino, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, and Kiba were all really bored. All of them except for Kakashi had just gotten out of school and were tired from the day's work. Finally, Ino suggested they go get something to eat. Since they were all bored, they agreed._

_They followed her to a place they didn't recognize. She walked inside and told them it was okay. In some way, they didn't trust her but they followed her anyway. When they got inside, they discovered it wasn't a restaurant, but it was a strip club. They guys stood there and watched, while Sakura and Tenten tried to get them to leave, it didn't work. They just ignored the girls and went back to watching the show. _

_Then something really unexpected happened! Ino came out on stage with the other strippers with the skimpy outfit too. The guys were shocked but couldn't quit staring. Sakura and Tenten couldn't watch so they left. All Ino wanted to do was get Kakashi's attention, not the other guys'. Her plan was working very well because he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. _

_Sasuke and Kiba were busy watching the other girls. They didn't even remember they had girlfriends._

_A couple hours later..._

_"Hey Ino, wanna come hang out with me?" Kakashi yelled. _

_"Sure," she replied," Just give me a sec."_

_Before they went and hung out, Ino went to find Sakura and Tenten. She found them, but it wasn't pleasent. They both had bitch fits and screamed at Ino for doing that. Ino apologized and said it was just to get Kakashi's attention. Amazingly, the two forgave her and told her to never do that again, escpecially with their guys around. _

_Ino left to go find Kakashi again_, _and found him in the bar. She joined him, and some hours later they were both drunk off their asses. Kakashi began getting frisky with Ino, but evidently she didn't mind, of course she was also drunk. Then they started making out in the middle of the bar, but after a while decided to take it back to Kakahsi's house._

_The whole way there they were kissing, and touching each other. Once in the house, all clothes were off, and they were on the bed._

_In the morning, Ino woke up with a terrible hangover. She found she was naked and next to Kakashi. "Oh Shit!" she thought," Did I have sex last night??" She got her clothes on, and left a note saying she was going home. _

_A few months later..._

_"Oh shit, I'm pregnant!" Ino yelled from her bathroom. Now she knew for sure she had sex with Kakashi that night. She went to Kakashi's house and found that he wasn't there. Immediately she ran to the Hokage's office asking where Kakashi was. She was told he was on a mission and wouldn't be back for a year or so. _

_"What's wrong?" asked Hokage-sama._

_Ino didn't want to tell her she was pregnant with Kakashi's child, but she had to. "I'm pregnant with Kakashi's child."_

_Tsunade looked stunned. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad news. "If that's all, you may go."_

_Ino bowed and walked out of the room. She didn't know what to do, but she decided to go tell the girls what had happened. They all met at Ino's house later that afternoon, and she told them that she was pregnant with Kakashi's baby. She was the first female of them to be pregnant so they got out the wine and made a toast to Ino and Kakashi. _

_7 months later..._

_Tsunade put the baby in Ino's arms and said, "Congratulations, it's a boy. Have you decided what to name him yet?"_

_Ino nodded, "His name is Yamanaka Kyo._" _She looked down at her son, he had silver hair and her eyes (somewhere 'round aqua)_. _He was so cute already. _

_6 months later..._

_"Oh Kakashi, your back, finally." Tsunade looked at the silver-haired jounin. _

_"It took longer than I thought, too." He apologized._

_He was then excused, besides he needed a shower and a change of clothes. As soon as he got home, he took a shower, changed clothes and sat in front of the tv._

_Later that evening, Ino got a phone call that Kakashi had come back. "Finally!" She thought to herself. "Maybe he can meet his son now." She decided to call Kakashi._

_"Kakashi, it's Ino"_

_"Oh, hey Ino what's up?"_

_"Can I come over, we really need to talk"_

_"Sure"_

_"And I'm bringing someone with me, if that's okay"_

_"Yeah, it's fine"_

_"All right, I'll be over in a little while"_

_"Okay, I'll be here"_

_Ino hung up the phone and went to get Kyo ready to go see his dad for the first time. _

_About 20 minutes later, they left for Kakashi's. Ino knocked on Kakashi's door about 10 minutes later. He opened the door was surprised to see her holding a baby. Kakashi moved out the way so she could come in._

_"So, how are you?" He asked. _

_"I'm good, how 'bout yourself?"_

_"I'm good, too. So I'm guessing that's your baby, but who's the father?"_

_"Yes, he is my baby. You're going to be shocked, but you're the father."_

_Kakashi was shocked, "How can he be mine?!"_

_"Do you remember that night we got really drunk after going to the strip club? Well anyway we had sex and I got pregnant."_

_"I can't believe this, I'm a father. How old is he? What's his name? When was he born?"_

_"Chill out, I'll tell you everything if you give me the chance. His name is Yamanaka Kyo, he is now six months old, and he's the cutest baby ever." _

_" Can I hold him?" Kakashi asked._

_Ino handed Kyo to Kakashi, who took him with joy. He held his son for the first time. Then he didn't want to let him go when it was time for Kyo and Ino to go home, but he did let go of him so he could go get some sleep._


End file.
